


Feeling Owned

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Derogatory Language, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master asks Kurt to wear his initials as a permanent brand and he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Owned

Kurt had a few tattoos already, his master’s name scrawled above his heart, a tramp stamp of a sleeping dragon curled around a shield bearing his master’s family crest, intricate chains circling his wrists and ankles, and a tiny one on his tummy of just a heart. That was his favorite, a birthday gift from his master. He didn’t have to say it represented his love. Kurt knew.

Some of the other slaves like slutcunt and bitchboi had humiliating tattoos like “insert cock here” across the ass cheeks or “fuck toy” on the forehead.

Master wouldn’t do that to Kurt. He owned Kurt. He didn’t need to flaunt it.

He did, however, want to brand it into Kurt’s ass.

Kurt knelt at his feet, trembling slightly, as his master explained.

“It’s going to hurt very much,” he said, “but it’s safe. Will you do this for me? Will you willingly bend over the block and hold still while a red hot iron is applied to your ass, burning my initials into your skin forever?”

“Yes, Master,” Kurt said, his voice scratchy from disuse.

“And your feet?”

Kurt shuddered.

“I’m going to have them brand the bottoms of your feet too. We’ll use a stock to hold you still, but I want you to willingly put your foot in it and close it on your ankle.”

“Yes, Master.”

They went out to the farm. They came here from time to time so Kurt could help with the animals. That’s what his master called it, which made both of them smile.

The guy who owned the place, Jim, was a huge bear with arms like tree trunks. He could have easily held Kurt down, but he didn’t have to. Kurt didn’t just want to make Master happy. He wanted this too, to belong to Master even more. He put the brand in the fire himself and when it was hot, he brought it to his Master, then leaned over the block and waited.

The pain seared through him. He gripped the block so hard it nearly broke his fingers, his scream ripping out through the yard. Still, when prompted his lifted his foot into the stock. He tried to reach back and close it, but his ass hurt too much to move. He could only whimper in pain. His master acknowledged the effort and closed the stock.

The pain came again, this time worse. Crippling. This time he couldn’t move his own leg. There was too much pain, but he held onto consciousness tenaciously. His master lifted the other foot into position. Kurt thought there was no more pain to feel, but he was wrong. So, so very wrong.

Then he was being lifted and carried into the house. They immersed him in an ice cube bath, chilling him so quickly, his skin turned blue. Then he was laid in front of the fire, on his chest, while his master applied burn salve with sure, efficiency.

“It’s alright, precious. You sleep. You always amaze me. You couldn’t be more perfect.”

For the next several weeks, while his burn healed, Kurt lived like a king. He wasn’t allowed to move much and his every need was cared for, his master lavishing love and attention on him. He’d never been this happy before, this loved, this owned.


End file.
